1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bicycle rack structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bicycle rack apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting to a hitch tube of an associated vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle rack structure of various types have been employed in the prior art for the ease of transport of bicycles relative to an associated vehicle, wherein such structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,641 to Johnson having a support tube structure arranged for reception within a socket portion of an associated motor vehicle.
Further examples are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,195; 4,461,410; and 4,050,616.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a support rack structure arranged for ease of pivoting relative to a rear door portion of an associated motor vehicle for ease of access to the motor vehicle without removal of the bicycle structure relative to the rack apparatus and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.